


Loukoumades Made Me Do It

by kho



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Food Porn, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 10:28:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6150623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kho/pseuds/kho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Try this,” Steve says, grabbing another loukoumade and shoving it in Danny’s face. “Go on, try it.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loukoumades Made Me Do It

**Author's Note:**

> So @soiknowwhentoduck wrote [this yumminess](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6149459) and it sparked an image in my head and she said i had to write it so I said OKAY YOU TWISTED MY ARM.

There’s this perception that Steve does not like unhealthy things. That Steve does not like high fat, high sugar content things. This is not true. This is so far from true that it’s actually pretty fucking hysterical. Steve likes these things. Steve? Loves these things.

Steve loves malasadas. Steve loves glazed donuts. Steve loves cheesecake slathered in strawberries and chocolate sauce. Steve loves French bread fresh out of the oven. Steve loves French fries. Steve loves a hamburger that so juicy it dribbles down his chin when he bites into it and he can feel the grease all the way down his throat.

He may even love these things orgasmically.

What he also loves, though, is his six pack. He loves his body, his body gets him many things. It is a well oiled machine, and he is finely fucking tuned. He swims, he does sit ups, he does pull ups, he does one handed pushups. He is, as they say, pretty fucking jacked. He’s pretty sure if you look up what a body is meant to look like when it is in its peak condition, it pretty much looks like his.

And the thing that he loves more than orgasmically good food is actual, ya know… Orgasms. And the ladies love his body.

So that means he sneaks in exactly one glazed donut instead of the six he’d like to have, and does an extra mile of swimming. He hides a bag of peppermint patties in his freezer and only allows himself to have one per month. (Danny’s been helping him stick to that, what with his penchant for fucking stealing them all the time). He waits for Danny to leave a half eaten malasada on the table when he’s distracted by something Kono said and reaches over and swipes it up and swallows it before Danny’s attention comes back. If Danny notices, Steve can’t tell, because Danny just reaches for another malasada.

When Danny brings lasagna to work for lunch, maybe Steve steals a forkful when Danny runs to his office to grab his phone. When Danny buys cornchips to munch on in the car Steve grabs a handful of them when Danny runs around to fill up the gas tank. When Danny moans and groans over the fries he got with his burger and says, “Ya gotta try these Steve seriously,” and shoves one in Steve’s mouth, Steve is only too happy to munch on it without ever having to give away the fact that he was practically drooling for one.

Because Danny loves his food even more than Steve does, and Danny does not deny himself. Danny eats food like a dog with a bone, no impulse control, just chomp. Oh hey, fried donuts, gulp. Oh hey, 1000 calories per bite, chomp. Oh hey, so what if my arteries are slowly clogging and I’m a stressball anyway and probably going to have a heartattack at fifty already, may as well eat this high cholesterol filled chocolatey bacony goodness.

But Steve’s seen Danny without his shirt. The man does not suffer for his indulgence.

So on a Tuesday afternoon Chin and Kono are out running the streets chasing leads and Steve and Danny are pouring over paperwork on their latest case and having lunch. Steve is allowing himself the pita bread today because the chicken shawarma from the new Greek food truck down the block is really good but really spicy so he’s tempering it by stuffing the chicken and hummus into the pita and eating it like a sandwich. Danny is shoveling the chicken into his face like spices don’t mean anything and dipping his pita in the hummus like a strawberry in chocolate. There’s approximately two tablespoons of hummus per bite and Steve is internally cursing the fact that Danny does this and yet maintains that compact tight body without a damn care in the world.

Giving into the urge is almost a forgone conclusion with all the humming and yumming Danny is doing over there with his food, so Steve reaches out and grabs one of the loukoumades from the Styrofoam container and pops it into his mouth. Fried dough balls doused in honey, and the taste explodes in his mouth like a little bit of heaven. “Holy hell,” he says around the bite, his eyes going wide. “Have you had these yet?”

Danny’s got a folder open in one hand, a rolled up pita stuffed and dripping with hummus in the other, and is just swallowing a mouthful. “Tried whuh?”

“Try this,” Steve says, grabbing another loukoumade and shoving it in Danny’s face. “Go on, try it.”

Danny grins at him and laughs and gestures with his full hands. “Got my hands full babe, hang on a sec I’ll get to it.”

He holds his hand closer to Danny’s mouth, nodding. “Go on, ya gotta try it while it’s hot.”

And the thing is, he really didn’t even think about it. Didn’t think about the fact that in order for Danny to eat the small fried donut ball out of his fingers that he’d feel Danny’s breath over his knuckles. That Danny’s lips would maybe lightly, gently brush the tips of his fingers as he took the whole thing in his mouth with his teeth. Didn’t think about what it would do to him when Danny got his first taste of it and his eyes fell shut and he moaned, low and long. Didn’t even occur to him that the donuts were flaky and Danny’s tongue would dart out to get the remnants off of his lips.

And it never ever, in a million years, would have occurred out him that Danny would grab his wrist to hold his hand still and lick the honey off of his finger tips. Not ever.

“Wow,” Danny says, nodding and letting go of Steve’s wrist. “Incredible.”

So of course Steve can’t stop looking at Danny’s lips now, and there’s a crumb just hanging there on the side. He reaches over and wipes it off and then his hand just kind of stays there, fingers spreading over Danny’s cheek and thumb in the corner of his mouth. “That’s dangerous.”

Danny’s tongue licks his lips again, just barely brushing over Steve’s thumb, and Steve fights a shudder. “Dangerous.”

“Feeding you by hand,” Steve says, taking a deep breath. Trying to make it a joke, except for how his voice shakes just slightly. “The way you… the way you love food you might bite my fingers off.”

Except for how his hand is still there, his thumb running over Danny’s bottom lip, Danny eyes on him and Danny not moving away.

“I don’t bite unless you ask me to,” Danny says, and his mouth quirks on a smirk. “You asking?”

Steve looks up and meets Danny’s eyes and sees the same glint of lust echoed in them that he himself is feeling. “You offering?”

Danny reaches up and takes Steve’s hand off his face, fingers wrapping around his wrist and bringing his thumb to his lips. He licks it tentatively and then wraps his lips around it, scrapes it with his teeth, and sucks on it. He pulls it out with a pop that makes Steve’s cock jump and have to close his eyes.

When Steve opens his eyes Danny is licking his lips with such intent Steve is helpless but to let out a whimper of need. Danny grins a sexy, feral type grin, and tilts his head to the side. “I mean, we’re on the same page right?”

Steve reaches forward to grab Danny’s tie, kicks his foot out to hook around the bottom of Danny’s chair and yank it and him forward, pulling Danny’s tie until Danny’s mere millimeters from bumping noses with him.

“Oh yeah,” he says, and then he kisses him, open mouthed and sloppy and not the kind of preamble a first kiss is meant to be but the kind of kiss you share with someone just before you’re about to fuck their brains out.

Because oh, God help him, that’s just exactly what he wants to do, and judging by how Danny’s groaning desperately into the kiss and clenching his fingers into Steve’s thighs he’s not going to be the one to stop that from happening.

He’s just about to reach over and unbuckle Danny’s pants right there in the bullpen when he hears Kono’s laugh and launches backwards in his seat just in time to see Chin and Kono rounding the corner to come into the office.

“Nada on the leads, anything in the records bossman,” Kono asks, coming to stand in front of them, on the other side of the computer table.

Steve’s about to open his mouth to say nothing when Danny’s leg presses into his. “Oh we found a few sparks of interest, but we’ll have to wait and see how they shake out.”

“Yep,” Steve says, grinning and nodding. “Sparks. Wait and see.”

“Ooh, Greek,” Chin says, pulling over a chair and sitting down. “I love hummus.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr here under [@lovethesnark](http://lovethesnark.tumblr.com). 
> 
> Fanfiction Website  
> MOST of my fic is not on AO3, though all of my H5O and beyond is as AO3 didn't exist yet and it was too much to archive. It can be found on my website at [LoveTheSnark.com](http://www.lovethesnark.com).


End file.
